<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking care of a friend ♡ by sgrbunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386537">Taking care of a friend ♡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni'>sgrbunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Kenma Kozume, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regressor Shouyou Hinata, Social Media, sfw age regression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo finds Kenma’s account online where he showcases his age regression, having one as well , they plan to take pictures together for a ‘collab’. But in truth, Kenma just agreed because he wanted to care for baby Shoyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking care of a friend ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was normal for Hinata to do his best to relax after practice , though he loved volleyball more than most of everything in his life. He still needed a break from what happened across the business he felt with throughout the day , and his choice of coping was one perfect for that. Hinata would fall into a regressive state , enjoying childish or even infantile items that would bring him back to a time in his life where he felt innocent and away from the stress of high school. With that side of him came an online presence too , though he was completely anonymous, he was known for his pictures he would take while in his headspace , becoming quite popular with girls in the community. He thought everything would be the same as normal , until a familiar hairstyle and appearance came up while he was searching under a tag. It looked almost like Kenma , a friend he had made from the opposing school ‘Nekoma’. He examined ten account, it was definitely Kenma , that he knew. So sending a text to the other teen couldn’t be out of the question.<br/>
‘ Hey dude ! Sorry this is so out of pocket by can I ask you sum ?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been during school hours one day that Kenma had received that text from Hinata. The nature of the text had made him a little nervous and maybe a bit suspicious, but he figured he was overreacting, so he replied, ‘sure whats up’, and pocketed his phone in favor of playing on his PSP during his lunch hour. He didn’t yet know what the text was about, but it was true that him and Hinata shared coping mechanisms and both posted about it online. Hinata, though, took more thorough measures to stay anonymous, while Kenma didn’t put that much in at all- all he usually did was cover his eyes with a sticker in his photos, though even he knew that wasn’t really enough to keep people from recognizing who he was if they knew him. But, he figured anyone he knew would never be in the tags he used, so it wouldn’t matter that much anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata took a deep sigh as he was let out from class to go on his lunch break, chatting with his teammates for some time before checking his phone , only to see that Kenma had finally replied. But luckily , Hinata had screenshots of his page , ready to go to send to his friend. ‘ uhm so , the other day i was looking at tags and stuff .. seeing what i should post and for inspiration and stuff , i was just wondering , is this you ???’ he sent nervously , gulping as he did and setting down his phone , trying to focus on the friends around him instead of Kenma’s online presence.</p>
<p>Kenma felt his phone vibrate in his pocket not long after he’d replied to Hinata, and when he checked it he felt his heart drop a little, mostly just because it was unexpected. Logically, though, he knew there was no point in hiding it, and that Hinata already knew for sure that it was him and was only getting confirmation. He sat staring at his screen for quite a while before finally typing out a response, ‘yeah im kinda surprised you found it’ he sent, an uneasy feeling still in his stomach even if rationally he knew there was nothing to worry about. There would always be that bit of paranoia in his emotional brain that would eat at him. It was Hinata, though, and he knew that the other teen really couldn’t be mean if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Seeing Kenma’s message made a bit of weight lift from Hinata’s shoulders , he felt safer now knowing who ran the account and how close the two already where to one another. ‘ I regress too ! Like i said , i was looking for idea’s of what to post and found it !’ And with that being sent his energy set in, Hinata’s leg began bouncing against the ground as he giddily stared at his phone , only waiting for another reply. But he was too impatient , and sent another message reading ‘ we should collab ! It’ll be cute !&lt;3’  It was a personal part of him, and of course Hinata knew some people didn’t enjoy sharing that part of themselves ,all he really cared about at the moment was having a friend who he could trust with that sort of coping mechanism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s response made Kenma feel a lot better than he had previously. He hadn’t really registered what the other had said and meant by looking for ideas earlier, so when he said it outright it all made sense. And then, there was the message about the collab. Did Hinata really want to do that with him..? He thought it would honestly be nice, but his head was a jumble and he couldn’t think of how to respond correctly. ‘okay. i want to see you soon’ was what he managed to type and send, his cheeks burning with the suddenness of all of this, as well as agreeing to regress around someone else. He’d always done it alone, and while Kuroo knew that he did it, he’d never helped or been around him while he did- well, he’d offered, but Kenma had always brushed it off.</p>
<p>Hinata grinned from ear to ear at his phone , getting up and walking away from where he was sitting with his team. Eyes turning to him as he almost skipped from the scene ,completely giddy at the notion he would get to regress with someone else. It not only meant content, but it meant having someone he trusted at his side while he was so vulnerable. ‘ come over tonight ! I’m serious , you should drive over , i don’t have practice so you can spend the night :00.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing that text, Kenma considered the notion seriously. Unfortunately, he had to work, but... That didn’t stop him from calling out sick. ‘i’ll start driving over after school, i’m calling out of work’ He texted Hinata before pulling up the number to his work, making sure to fake a rasp in his voice and make his nose sound clogged before walking away from any of the commotion that lunch hour cause to a quiet place. After he did that, it was only a matter of school ending so he could be on his way, which came soon enough. He stopped by his house first to pack up some things- it was a Friday so he was probably going to spend the weekend, if he was allowed- all before getting into his car and beginning the rather lengthy drive.</p>
<p>Hinata giddily paced around his group of friends , a smile on his face as he did , eagerly typing away to Kenma. He was never really this excited about seeing anyone but Kenma , maybe it was just because he got to share a side of him he never had before ? That’s what Hinata told himself in his mind at least , even though this feeling struck every time the other would take time out of his life to give him any sort of attention. For now he just considered the blonde his best friend. ‘ Ill see you tonight ! Have a safe drive !&lt;333333’  He sent, blocking out the comments  from his teammates about a potential partner that would be making Hinata feel this type of way.</p>
<p>As Kenma always did when he drove to Hinata’s house, he made sure to text him about thirty minutes before he reached his house, just in case the other needed or wanted to prepare anything before he got there. It was nearly dark by the time his car pulled up in front of Hinata’s home- he stepped out, grabbing his bag of stuff from the trunk before walking up to the door, giving it a few swift knocks, waiting for Hinata to come to the door.</p>
<p>Hinata had prepared for hours, from the moment he arrived home until the moment Kenma knocked on the door , he was cleaning his room. Making it appear practically spotless , he wanted to impress Kenma after all, despite how many times the other had spent the night, he did it every single time. Especially now since they where collaborating on something that would be seen by others. “ Kozume!” He shouted , opening the door with a grin on his face before embracing the other teen. Staying in the position for just a moment as a safety measure for himself to feel comforted.</p>
<p>Kenma smiled softly at the greeting, returning the embrace he was given. It was true that he had a social battery that ran out with practically everyone all the time, but the only people that didn’t apply to were Kuroo and Hinata. If it wasn’t for school and quite a few other things, he could stay with Hinata for weeks on end. Now, though, he was a little bit nervous, if he was being honest with himself. He hoped that his own idea of a collab would be fine with Hinata- he didn’t feel mentally ready to regress around anyone else so he figured it would be fine if he simply cared for the other teen. “Hey, Shoyo,” He finally greeted verbally, breaking the embrace so they could enter the house, him heading straight to Hinata’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata kept the elephant in the room on the down low until the two where finally up at his room. Though it was clear to tell he was eager from the silent shaking of his fists and the biting of his lip. He was stimming as a way to help silence himself and clear his mind of all of the building thoughts until they where in a private environment. “ So clearly there’s something that needs to be discussed...” He hummed with an eager smile , pressing his back against the door to close it. “ Did you bring like .. baby stuff ? I have my own gear but if we’re gonna take pictures I thought you would like your own ! Whatever makes you comfortable!” He said with genuine kindness , a soft understanding in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma could definitely tell that Hinata was excited, though the moment the other began speaking he feared letting him down, which was why he was silent for a stretch of time before even answering the other. “I didn’t bring anything,” He said finally, tucking his hair behind his ear as a nervous fidget, “I’m not going to regress.” He added, though he didn’t reveal why. It’s likely that he would if Hinata asked, though he wouldn’t without prompting. “I thought that for the collab, though, I could care for you instead.” He offered, voicing his thoughts that he’d had from the beginning. As he said this, he set his bag down near Hinata’s bed, making sure it was out of the way.<br/>
Hearing that made Shoyo disappointed if he was being honest , he was expecting the both of them to take some time to let themselves relax together , not Kenma driving all this way just to be stressed while caring for Hinata. The ginger just opened his arms for another embrace , holding Kenma for some time. “ You’re sure you don’t want me to help you too ? You know i’m always here..” He hummed , beginning to rub circled on Kenma’s thin back. “ I don’t want you to be under pressure , and we can just hang out too , yknow ? You’re my friend , any time with you is time well spent !” </p>
<p>Kenma relaxed in Hinata’s embrace- he always loved hugs from the other. There was something about them that felt comfortable and nice, like he was safe. “It’s alright for now. I’m too nervous to do it in front of you right now.” He admitted the last part quietly, as if he might make Hinata upset with the notion, which he hoped wasn’t the case. “But... I’m hoping to spend the weekend if it’s okay with your parents. So maybe sometime later I can try to get over myself.” He said with a small smile, “Until then, I don’t mind caring for you. I like the idea, and.. You don’t need to feel bad.” He assured, saying all of this in a quieted voice that was a bit tired- though he always was, so it wasn’t like it mattered.<br/>
Shoyo wasn’t upset, he understood that type of anxiety like no one else probably did. At this point he was just used to regressing by himself and wasn’t phased by doing around those he trusted. He still sighed despite that and kept his arms right around Kenma though. “ You’re one hundred and ten perfect sure that’s what you wanna do ..?” he asked in a much quieter tone of voice that most where used to hearing from Hinata.</p>
<p>At the question, Kenma simply nodded. He was more sure of it than probably anything else at the moment- he trusted Hinata fully, but the anxiety was too overwhelming for him, which he knew the other was sympathetic about. “Yep. Don’t worry about it.” He hummed, burying his face slightly into the other’s shoulder, just comfortable within his grasp. He always felt everything so strongly when it came to Hinata, a sense of comfort being one of those.</p>
<p>Hinata pulled away from the hug, though he did , his hand was placed gently upon Kenma’s chubby cheek. “ Thank you, I didn’t think this was even gonna happen. And if i’m being honest , I’ve never even had a caregiver before , I wouldn’t know what to do.” The ginger explained , a bit awkward but of course he was willing to try it. He knew he could trust having someone like Kenma watch over him while he was so susceptible to being hurt.<br/>
Kenma shrugged, crossing his legs beneath him and holding onto his ankles, “I’ve never been a caregiver, but.. I think it’s just like regressing alone except I’m just around to help and.. Keep watch.” He explained with his brows a little creased in thought. He didn’t know if he was even cut out for being a caregiver or what Hinata was like in headspace, but he just figured he’d be able to adjust to whatever. “If you’re uncomfortable I don’t have to help, though..”</p>
<p>Hinata as a retaliation for Kenma’s comment swiftly kissed his cheek.” I’m not uncomfortable! I want you to take care of me of course , I just don’t want you to feel like you *have* to take care of me..” He explained quietly, not even realizing that the action of affection he had shown towards the other was probably seen as more than platonic ... At least he wished it was viewed as such.<br/>
Kenma’s eyes widened a little at the cheek kiss, but his surprise was swiftly forgotten as the conversation progressed. “I don’t feel like I have to, I *want* to.” He assured, reaching out and ruffling Hinata’s fluffy mess of hair. Though his mind wandered back to the little kiss- it was probably just a friend thing, but what if it wasn’t? Maybe he wished it wasn’t. He really didn’t know, he just knew how much he adored Hinata’s presence and craved being close to him a lot of the time.</p>
<p>Hinata leaned down his head at his hair was patted down , it already helped him feel smaller just from the simple gesture. “ Okay .. Okay .. what do we start with ? Do you wanna see my baby stuff ?” He asked awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke to avoid looking towards Kenma. Though he enjoyed the little kiss , he couldn’t deny the afterwards embarrassment he was currently dealing with. Kenma gave a soft smile, thinking to himself what would’ve helped himself, and he thought that Hinata showing off his baby things and stuffed animals probably would help him feel smaller. “Yeah, I wanna see all of it, show me.” He said, his smile widening a bit. Honestly, he was a bit excited to see how Hinata would be while regressed. He already thought the other was so cute and endearing so this could only amplify it.</p>
<p>Hinata immediately became much more awkward than anyone had probably ever seen him. Still fidgeting with his hands and looking between his closet and Kenma. “ You’re sure about this right, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.. I care about you a lot and I don’t want you to be made upset..” He muttered, wanting to confess more to Kenma but being much to anxious to even get out the words to describe how he really felt towards the other teen. Kenma gave a bit of a sigh, then once again leaned forward and hugged Hinata to reassure him, “I’m positive, it’s not gonna make me uncomfortable at all,” He assured with a small smile on his face, releasing his embrace, “Please show me your baby things?” He requested in a voice softer than he usually used- probably a voice he often used when talking to children. He was beginning to try and help Hinata feel more relaxed but also not seem overbearing.</p>
<p>Hinata almost yelped hearing those words , scrambling to the closet whilst still tightly clutching Kenma’s hand. Swinging open the door he pulled out a large plastic crate almost filled to the brim with what seemed to be baby items. “ Lots of them are just stim toys that help me get small...” He explained , digging through it all. Numerous stuffed toys and soft items that crunched where placed gently onto the floor so that he could retrieve a set of two piece pyjama’s , decorated with little cartoon oranges and flowers. “ These are my favourite!” He spoke proudly , holding them up so that Kenma could see. Kenma gave a soft smile, watching Hinata pull all of the items out. He was surprised at the sheer amount, if he was honest. For himself, he didn’t have much more than a couple reliable things that helped him feel small- Hinata had probably ten times the amount. He eyes the pajamas and gave a little nod, “They’re lovely.. Do you wanna change into them?” He asked, wondering if that would help the other feel relaxed and assured to a better degree. “If not, we can sit with your toys for now.. Whatever makes you happy, I’ll help.” He said in a quiet voice, his expression blank save for a little smile he put on just for Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s brain went immediately foggy, and with the others headspace being that of a toddler , he was also prepared to be quite the oversharer. “ Mhm ! I would love you to help !” He energetically spoke with a lisp in his tone before leaning foreword and whisper-yelling to the blonde. “ Dont make fun of me though I got freckles on my boobs and shoulders too!” In this state he really didn’t know the proper terminology for his chest. Kenma covered his mouth and began laughing quietly at Hinata’s terminology, taking the pajamas from him. “I won’t make fun of you... I don’t have freckles but I look scary and pale.” He informed, helping Hinata out of his clothes and getting him into the pajamas instead, tossing the other’s dirty clothes aside on the floor. “...So, uh.. What do you wanna do?” He asked awkwardly after a moment.</p>
<p>Hinata squirmed a bit , but he didn’t really think it would difficult to get him into the pyjamas. He was just the type to be constantly moving without breaks. Once he was fully dressed into the set he began chewing on the sleeve of the pyjamas. “ huh ?” he questioned , turning with wide eyes as if he hadn’t heard anything. Taking a moment to realize , he gasped and moved to the closet , shuffling around before pulling out a plain white volleyball. Of course because of his hyperfixation , he had to do something involving it , even while regressing. Kenma honestly should’ve expected Hinata to want to do something involving volleyball. Even with all his other toys, it always had to be about volleyball. He didn’t mind, though- everyone had their thing, and Kenma also enjoyed volleyball, just not to the degree Hinata did. “We can play that, but let’s be careful, right? Like... Just... Roll it to me.” He said, sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. He didn’t want anything broken or Hinata getting hurt, god forbid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata sat there pouting for a moment, hugging the ball close to him. Never having had a caregiver before he was a little unsure of what to do , whether to agree and be bored , or to make it a little interesting. He chose the ladder absentmindedly. Throwing the ball up into the air , he did his best to spike it, but with that, came a fast hurdling volleyball to the front of Kenma’s face. And though Hinata had no negative intentions , It wasn’t something he would’ve normally done on purpose in any other situation.</p>
<p>Kenma couldn’t react fast enough to the ball that was flying straight towards his face, so he couldn’t end up ducking out of the way, the ball colliding with his face harshly and knocking him back a bit. “Ah..! Fu-... Crap... Shoyo.” He groaned, holding his nose with one hand, his voice a bit nasally because of this. “I told you to roll it..” He sighed, pulling his hand away from his face and seeing just a little drop of blood on his hand from his nose.<br/>
Shoyo giggled a bit , finding it humorous until he saw the blood dripping from Kenma’s nose and immediately became worried , scrambling towards him on his hands and knees. “ Ke’ma !” he squeaked , gently cupping the other teens face in his hands. “ Ke’ma i’m sorry !” He whimpseeed , trying to wipe it off with his sleeve , only dirtying the pyjamas he had just gotten changed into.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I’m okay, don’t worry,” Kenma quickly assured when he realized how distressed Hinata was, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder, “Don’t dirty up you pajamas either- well, too late, but...” He murmured, tipping his head back a bit before reaching over and grabbing a tissue from Hinata’s nightstand, holding it to his nose. “Now you’ve got my yucky blood on your cute clothes, that’s sad...” He sighed.</p>
<p>Shoyo had been made less upset by the physical pain he had caused and more the emotional , having assumed Kenma was disappointed in him he tightly wrapped his arms around his caregiver , babbling worried little mumbles to try and apologize. But Kenma wasn’t upset , sighing again he used one hand to wipe his nose and the other to stroke up and down in the slim of Hinata’s back.<br/>
“ I think volleyball isn’t the best activity for little babies..” He sighed out , still trying to comfort the distressed boy while cleaning up his own mess.<br/>
“ Lets get you changed then we can just turn on a movie , alright?” Kenma suggested, standing as he hoisted up Shoyo with him.<br/>
“ Yes p’ease papa..” was all he got as a response</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed !! There’s a lack of good Kenhina fics and i felt i needed to provide.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>